Kukiko's Years in Ouran Highschool
by Mizore-chan15
Summary: Kukiko is Haruhi's identical twin sister. Kukiko just returned home from studying abroad, for a year, in America. Haruhi got Kukiko enrolled in Ouran Highschool. When Kukiko finds out that Haruhi has to be a girl at Ouran, she's pissed off enough to take her place. Will Kukiko deem the "Host Club" safe or will she take Haruhi away?
1. Chapter 1: Kukiko's Surprise

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know. Everyone hates em and want to get on with the story. I don't own any of the OHSHC characters, nor do I own anything else of the creators. I'm just a typical fan that wants to write her own story. (Any added characters are MINE.) : )

Chapter 1. Kukiko's surprise

I started to think while I was walking up the Ouran Highschool stairs. Haruhi said that this was a good school. I wonder how well I could act like her today. We didn't talk about much last night, but enough for me to force her to stay home while I took her place for today.

Last night...

I just arrived in Japan, from the mainland, from a 16 hour flight. I had to catch the bus right after that but I still had to walk at least two miles to Haruhi's house. Haruhi is my identical twin. She's only two minutes older than me so we don't really care which of us gets called older or younger. She also acts like she doesn't care for anything if it doesn't help her with getting the same job that mom had.

She always wanted to try giant sushi. I laughed in my mind. I forgot to ask if her and dad were eating enough food.

Haruhi said that she went to Ouran High school for schooling. Apparently, that school is full of rich kids. She said that I would definitely pass that school entry for a scholarship because of my brain. Great, going to school with rich kids will be such a bother. The only thing good coming out of this is that it will look REALLY good on my resume. I always wanted to get a job that will pay for all the bills and still leave a considerable amount of money to do what I want with it. Of course, I had to got a full scholarship or else I wouldn't be able to go here!

I trudged my feet up the road to my sisters house. I knocked my weary hand on the door.

I heard footsteps coming near the door and out came Haruhi.

"Kukiko!" Haruhi exclaimed as she hurriedly came over to me to relieve me of my suitcases.

"Wait! They're too heavy for you to lift," I gasped.

Haruhi mumble something I couldn't make out and reached out her hand to grab one of my suitcases.  
I swayed my suitcases to my left, making her stumble as she caught herself from falling. "I told you, you won't be able to lift them. If you should remember anything, I had monster strength then and I got more now."

Even so, I let down one of my suitcases to prove my point.  
Haruhi put both of her hands on the suitcase and pulled up with all her strength. The end result was one inch off the ground.

"What do you have in there," Haruhi groaned as she dropped the suitcase.

"Yours and dads souvenirs. Good job for even lifting it off the ground! You have gotten stronger!" I said in a annoying voice, while I flashed my teeth. I would've clapped, but my other hand held my second suitcase.

Haruhi just hmphed.

She kept the door open while I carried my bags into a room she pointed to.

"So, how's school?" I asked Haruhi. I want to get as much information from that school as I can. The more I know, the more I know who to talk to and who to avoid.

"What do you want to know?"

"Things I should know about," I expressed 'should'. I don't want useless information.

"Well, for starters, everyone in that school thinks I'm a guy-"

"WHAT!" I shouted out without meaning to. "Do you want me to set things straight? Tell me! I'll go there right now and personally notify each damn think-they're-hot-stuff-rich kid in that school that you are a girl!"

"Wait! No, just calm down," Haruhi grabbed my shoulders and made me sit down again.

"The reason why everyone thinks I'm a guy is because I have to repay a debt and the only way to do that is to-"

"-be a boy! Who's the one saying you got a debt! Tell me! I'll tell them I'll repay them when I finish schooling!" I got up again, but Haruhi made me sit back down.

"Just sit down like a good little sister and listen." I decided to sit since I didn't like that Haruhi had to use the older siblings to younger sibling thing on me.

"But you know I've never listened ever since I was ten years old."

Haruhi sighed. "I know. But anyways, I have to repay them back because I broke an expensive and important vase. I repay them by working in a host club. It's easy, all I have to do is make girls request me every day and when I get a high enough requests, my debt is paid off. I like being a host member, with girls admiring me and all. We're both tomboys, so I know you get how I'm feeling. All the host club members know that I'm a girl and help me out when someone's close to figuring out that I'm a girl."

By that time, I have cooled down. Geez, what a bother.  
"Isn't being a boy . . ." I searched for the word, "...bothersome? Or is it annoying?"  
"Well, it isn't hard for us to act like boys since we are tomboyish. I mean, we act like boys all the time. We don't really care what we look like as long as it's comfortable, we like simple things, and it's not like we are lazy, we just don't want to do anything that seems too bothersome or annoying."

I had to admit, that hits it right on the spot. If no one knew better, someone might've mistaken us as the other person. Yes, we are identical twins, but it's always awkward when we get called each other's name. We don't usually care about that, its just that I wanted to go to the mainland to find myself. Yes. My main purpose for studying abroad was to find my own self without confusing my personality with Haruhi's.

"While you're right about all of that, there is still one thing you missed," I spoke back.

Haruhi looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"While we are both what you said, you are the more carefree type of tomboy while I am more of the fighting type of tomboy," I said while looking at the ceiling then around the room, observing how the house looked. It looked neat for such a small place. I guess that's what you'd expect from a two person family in a apartment. I looked back at Haruhi.

Haruhi, face facing the floor, looked like she was thinking about what I said.

"True. You have always had monster strength for a girl-"

"Tomboy," I growled.

"Yes, yes. You have monster strength for a 'tomboy girl'. So," Haruhi looked at me, "does this mean you know how to fight?"

"Yeah! I trained myself every single day in America! Even when I was tired as hell from studying, I still trained myself. I wanted to protect someone from my school in America..." I trailed off realizing that I had said too much.

"Someone? Did you have a crush on a guy?"

Urk! Damn, when did she get so observant? She was so frickin' dense about love and all that the last time I saw here.

I looked back up at the ceiling, avoiding Haruhi's gaze.  
"Yeah. I did, but I found out he like this other girl. He never really talked to me unless I acted differently, had to ask me something, or I started a conversation. He always ended it, though. It was a one-sided love." I looked back at Haruhi and faked a smile.

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Well, at least I know about love. Don't you remember when you broke that guy's heart in your last year of middle school?" I pointed my finger at Haruhi.

Haruhi's response was to wave her arms in front of her as if to say that I'm wrong. "That was purely an accident!"

"But that was a cruel way to crush someone's heart. The last thing I did to him was to give a hug. Then I never saw him again. I'm glad that I didn't let my heart fall any lower. The amount of love that my heart held for him made me cry for the following two weeks. Now, I won't let anyone in. Men . . . are people that are cruel. And I'm not just that because of what happened to me personally. I changed a lot during the summer. I observe people. How girls act, how guys act, how people communicate, everything. In the last two months, I have been collecting an endless amount of information from just observing. Men have emotions that they dont show because they think it will make them look weak. I've observed how life is, what certain things mean. If I were to tell someone, they'd think I was a old man!" I laughed lightly.

"It seems that you have a lot of emotions locked inside."

"Yes. I do. But I have suffered a lot. Did you know that the prettiest smile hide the deepest secrets, the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain? I, even here, have felt enough pain that broke my heart. My heart . . . is gone. All that lives inside me are overpowering emotions. Did you know that everyone has a good and bad side? It's just how strong one side is is what shows through the surface. All my emotions are too strong. My main emotions is anger and kindness. Each emotion changes based on the situation. How I act changes on how people around me act. If people are fighting each other, I'll get all mad. If someone is beating me up, I go crazy and won't stop beating them up until someone stops me. If people are sad, I'll try to cheer them up. If people are happy, well, that works like keeping a tight restriction on my emotions. -" I paused to look at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at me as if she didn't know what to say. I laughed inside my head.

"When I feel that people are following me, I show a kick-ass attitude. When I feel that people are sad, I'll ease their pain. I'm like a empty hearted person that has a sixth sense of empathy. It's weird. The closer my heart is to the person, the better feel of how much their pain is. It's complicated, but I'm sure that it will show sometime. Just . . . be careful with the other me's. Kay?" I asked, showing a fake smile.

I got up to go to the room that Haruhi showed me.

"I don't want to put too much information on you so just watch, alright. The way to stop me is-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, hearing a voice in my head.

_ Don't tell her!_

Why not! If you get out, it'll be hell for whoever you're pissed off at! I yelled to my inner self.

_ Just let her figure it out on her own. She's our identical twin, right? Twins have a type of bond that lets them understand each other. She'll have to figure it out herself. My inner self sighed._

Now you're starting to sound like an old man.

I start to feel tired and jet lag is clinging to this body like oil.  
I yawned.

Fine. I won't tell her. Happy?

….. My inner self didn't reply.

"I'm sorry. My inner self won't let me tell," I pointed all of my fingers to my to my chest.

Haruhi had confusion on her face as I went into my room.  
As I just took a step in the room, I told Haruhi, "By the way, I'm going to Ouran tomorrow in your place to see if your safe there, so dont be alarmed when I take your uniform."

I heard Haruhi gasp right before I shut the door.

Back to present...

I looked up at the outrageously huge school, slumped my shoulders, adjusted my man uniform, and took my first step inside the school.

(A/N: Please comment and rate!^^ I have a lot of ideas for this story, so the confusion will clear up along the way!)


	2. Kukiko's Meeting With the Host Club

Disclaimer: I hate em, you hate em. Everyone hates them. I don't own any of the Ouran Highschool Host Club characters or any other works made by the other. The only thing is that all the added characters are mine, mine, mine.

(A/N): Please rate and comment! If you have any question, I'll be glad to answer them if they give away the story. Enjoy!

****Chapter 2: Kukiko's Meeting With the Host Club

The inside of the highschool was enormous. The tall walls and ceilings have intricate designs while the floor has marble. It really is . . . glamorous. How on earth did Haruhi survive here? I want to vomit, already. It's just too shiny and bright. Suddenly my wig started to feel weird. I had to store my waist length hair in a net and put on a short-haired wig this morning. Maybe it's just the excitement? I also had to wrap up my breasts. Mine are a lot bigger than Haruhi's. I don't know why. We're supposed to identical twins. Identical twins grow at the same pace, right? I looked down at my chest. Damn. I saw two bumps. I sure hope no one'll notice, or else this will turn into more of an inconvenience. My next thought: the wrapping is itchy. Oh well. It's not like I'll die from it. I went back to observing the bright hallways and corridors.

I like the dark and cold. The sunlight is always blinding, but I'm able to stand it. The only problem is that I can't stay out in sunlight for long before I start feeling sick. I know. Weird, right?

Haruhi said her class is 1-A. I looked down at the map I snatched from Haruhi's room. Hhmmm. I still have a whole hour before class starts. I shrugged.

"Minus well start memorizing the place," I said out loud. I walked down different corridors and passed several rich kids.

All in all. A pretty boring and quiet place. I started to walk down the corridor that leads to my classroom.

A lanky arm suddenly landed on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see a orange-haired person with his hair parted to the part.

"Haruhi! Coincidence meeting you at this place! We were just thinking of you! Kaoru and I will walk with you to class since we're bored," the orange-haired man smiled a toothy grin.

Coincidence, my ass. Class is going to start soon. I looked up at the orange-haired man and then looked straight. Haruhi wrote in her letters, that she sent me when I was in America, that there was two orange-haired identical twins called Hikaru and Kaoru. A blond-haired man, called Tamaki, that was annoying and the "leader" of the host club. A black-haired man with glasses, called Kyoya, that is super smart and is the vice-president of the host club. A black-haired man, called Mori, who doesn't speak much and always is with a blond-haired person. That blond-haired person, called Mitsukuni or "Hunny", is always with Mori and looks and acts like a child.

I'm guessing that this male is one of the twins. I knew she said how to tell them apart. I slumped. I need the other twin to compare.

Another lanky arm came over top the orange-haired person.

"Haruhi! How's your day going? Guess what? I heard that the king is going to do a surprise cosplay for today!" I looked to my left to see the same looking person as the one on my right. He must be the other twin.

I looked at their clothes and hair. I put my hands, one on each, on the person to my right and left.

"Ha-Haruhi! What are you doing?" both asked me at the same time. Unison, I observed. Haruhi and I don't have that. Talking at the same time is not what we do.

"Quiet. I'm figuring out a puzzle," I spoke. I focused my eyes straight in front of me. Focusing on nothing, my vision started to blur.

There! I felt two strong pulsing auras radiating from the two people next to me. Ahhhh. I love it when I can get a better reading. Observing someone without touching them and trying to understand their aura is more work, but this makes it a lot easier. The person on my right had a more darker and chillier feeling to it while the one on my left has a bright light but has sadness deeply locked within. The one to my right is Hikaru. The one to my left is Kaoru. Don't ask me how I know, I just know.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, would you get your arms off of me? It's making my walk troublesome," I sighed, my vision returning to its regular sharpness.

Immediately both of them took their arm off me.

"Sorry," both of them exclaimed, once again in unison.

They immediately took their arm off. Hhmm. Is Haruhi really that fragile or is it that they think she's fragile. The thought made me growl in anger without realizing it.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?" Crap! I lost control of my actions for a split second! Damn.

I forced a fake smile and laughed wryly, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought of something that I forgot."

"What did you forget?" Kaoru asked.

I turned to face him. "I would appreciate it if you would leave me some privacy with my thoughts," I said in a don't argue tone.

Kaoru just looked at me, scared, and Hikaru looked at me once before we arrived at the classroom door.

After school...

Geez. As soon as the bell rang, Hikaru and Kaoru zipped out of the classroom door saying they'll meet me at the club. This is the moment though. I can finally start observing to see if the host club is dangerous or not.

The door. The door. Damn! Where the hell is the door? There is too many frickin' corridors at this school. I walked a couple more corridors until I finally arrived at Music Room 3.

"Well. Here goes nothing," I mumbled before opening the door.

Bright light filled my eyes. I closed them instinctively and opened them up again to see six men in a horizontal line, in the middle of the big room.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Guess what we're doing to-" the little boy-looking male was cut off by an enthusiastic voice.

"Haruuu-hiiii!" After I heard the name, I got crushed in a big bear crushing hug.

This must Tamaki. Haruhi was right. He's . . . annoying.

"Tamaki-senpai-," my voice struggling to make out the next words.

"Tamaki," said a sophisticated voice. I turned toward the voice to find a black-haired man adjusting his glasses. That must be Kyoya.

"Unless you want Haruhi to suffocate, I suggest you release her. As you can see, she's uncomfortable."

The arms that were crushing me vanished and were replaced with a voice that sounded as if the person was on the verge of tears.

I turned to Tamaki to actually find him on the verge of tears.

"Haruhi," he started in a kid's voice, "did I hurt you?"

"Well-" I started saying yes but got interrupted when he started bawling his eyes out.

"I'm soooo sorry!"

"Ta-Tamaki-senpai!" I exclaimed. This person gets over-emotional too easily.

I suddenly got annoyed by his kid-like actions.

"Annoying," I said bluntly with my eyes glaring at Tamaki.

Everyone looked at me. The room got completely quiet. Tamaki's face was emotionless.

Tamaki fell back in slow-mo and ended up sitting in a dejection pose in a corner of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru came over to me, laughing so hard that tears were forming in their eyes.

They both patted me on the back.

"Way to go! Haruhi's famous blunt words have hurt Milord once again," both of them had a hand on either of my shoulders while their free arm was clutching their stomach.

I held out my left arm in front of me like I was saying wait to Tamaki.

"I . . . errrr . . . um . . . did I just do that?" I said in a worried voice.

After a couple seconds passed, no one answered. So, I looked at the last two members. A short male with a tall male behind him. The child-looking one must be Honey and the one behind him must be Mori. Honey, I noticed, held a bunny in his arms. I believe Haruhi said that its name was . . . Usa-chan?

"Tamaki. Weren't you excited to tell Haruhi what she would be wearing for today's theme?" Kyoya asked Tamaki.

Tamaki suddenly perked his head up and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I'm betting my eyes held a bit of dread for what was to come. What did I have to wear?


	3. Chapter 3: Kukiko's Troubles

Disclaimer: Even though this is only the third chapter, I'm starting to get annoyed. I don't own any of the Ouran Highschool Host Club characters or any other works made by the original author. As always, any added characters are mine, mine, and mine.

(A/N): Hi! I hope you've enjoyed the other two chapters so far! I'm really excited when writing this. So much ideas to write down, so complicated to make it all fit while making the words flow. Please like, rate, or comment! :)

Chapter 3: Kukiko's Troubles

"We're going to be cosplaying!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Urg. Tamaki-senpai, what exactly will we be cosplaying?" I spoke out each word carefully.

"Anime characters," Tamaki answered with a grin on his face.

"Errr. . . . ummm . . ."

"Renge-chan suggested it. She said that it will bring a lot of excitement with the girls and you know Kyoya. More people more money," said Honey. Mori, behind him, just nodded.

"Money King," mumbled Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What did you say? Hikaru. Kaoru." Kyoya asked out loud with a evil smile playing on his face.

"No-nothing," Hikaru and Kaoru said cautiously while looking away.

"Good," Kyoya said, looking at his computer.

"So, what anime character will I be cosplaying as?" I asked.

"Well, Haruhi, daddy thought of this," Tamaki brought out a costume from no where to right next to him. Daddy? How could Haruhi stand this?!

I immediately noticed that the outfit is a girls uniform.

"No," I bluntly said.

"Mo-moommmyyyy!" Tamaki cried out as he ran towards Kyoya.

Mother? Oh great. I forgot that Tamaki was the one that considered everyone in the Host Club family.

Kyoya raised out his arm in front of him to stop Tamaki from running into him.

"Mother is being mean," Tamaki wailed loudly and assumed a dejection pose in a corner of the room, when he calmed down.

"Haruhi. You'll wear this," Kyoya spoke up, showing a outfit next to him.

Damn! Where the hell are they getting these things? They're popping out of nowhere!

The mannequin that showed off my outfit had baggy pants. Like sweat pants except in a dark blue gray. The top was a plain white shirt. The shirt looked a bit big, baggy, and loose. I'm loving this outfit already. Loose clothes, not to mention loose pants.

I shuddered mentally. I don't know how girls can stand skinny jeans! They're just so damn uncomfortable. I tried them once on a dare, but that ended up with me ripping the jeans apart in frustration.

There also, on top of the head of the mannequin, sat a wig. Damn. I hope they don't notice anything when I take off this wig.

The only thing weird was that there was no shoes under or near the mannequin. Are they expecting me to go without shoes? Especially in this type of school?

"Kyoya-senpai, is there supposed to be no shoes?" I asked.

"It's part of the costume," Kyoya said.

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"You're supposed to be a highly smart and intelligent person that has no apparent care for his looks or for how he acts. In other words, you'll act him out perfectly. All you have to do is constantly have a piece of strawberry cake in your hands."

How he ever treats commoners. This is exactly why I hate rich kids.

"Kyoya-senpai, who are you going to be?"

"I am going to be dressed up in this."

Kyoya, once again, brought a costume out of nowhere. The costume was made of a pure white yukata. The top of the yukata had red coloring and there was a leather armor covering the stomach. Attached to the leather armor was a metal armor that had a type of spikes coming out of it, in the front, in a straight line. The head of the mannequin held a long white-haired wig. Next, a pair of brown boot-looking thing for shoes.

Alright then. Apparently some person from the feudal era?

"This character is the leader of the northern lands. A powerful demon. It suits me quite well," Kyoya smiled. Eeek! I didn't even have to try pick up on his aura. It not only looked dark, but it sent subconscious shivers down my spine.

"And we're going to be detectives!" exclaimed Hikaru and Kaoru.

"From which anime?" I asked them, curious.

"We don't know."

"You just chose to be detectives didn't you."

"Renge was throwing out a bunch of different ideas. When we heard detectives, we thought it would be fun," they put it bluntly, shrugging their shoulders ith their arms up in a 'I don't know' postion.

"I . . . see . . ." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I looked up at Mori and Hunny.

"So, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, who are you going to be?" I asked.

"I'm going to be Byakuya from Bleach," he replied in a monotonous voice. He brought out a mannequin supposedly holding his robe.

The robe was black in color with a white layer of cloth on the outside. Wrapped around the neck was a bluish greenish type of scarf that matched what looked like a wrist covering and covering the top of the hand type of glove. The white outer layer, I noticed, had black marks along the bottom five inches up from the hem. Attached to the robe, was a sword inside a case. Mori did a sort-of turn on the mannequin to let me see the number six on the middle of the back part of the white layer. The shoes were a straw-type that had socks next to it. The wig had black for its color with three metal hair clips on the top and two of the same metal hair clips on the side, closer to the ear region.

"My character is a captain and a ruler of his house," Mori spoke.

"And my character is supposed to be from Bleach too!" Hunny exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

Hunny brought out the mannequin that wore his outfit. It looked small in size and had the same colorations as Mori's. The only clothing difference is that the white layer was gone, but was replaced by a badge-looking thing that held onto the right sleeve. The outfit also had a sword next tucked in the cloth belt. The wig, pink in color, had bangs to frame the face and short peaked up hair leading in a bowl wave to the left and right at the back. Like Mori's, the sandals were the same.

"My character is a girl," Honey mumbled.

"Don't worry Honey-senpai. You chose to be that character, correct?" I questioned.

"Yeah. We have so much in common! I don't mind if I'm cosplaying as a girl," Honey smiled cheerfully.

"Then it's alright!" I smiled a radiant smile at him.

Before I noticed Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Honey start to have puppy faces, I was surrounded by the four.

"Ahh! Sooo cute~"

Mori crept up behind me, next to Honey.

"Ge-get off!" I yelled, grabbing the arms off of me and twisting them ever so slightly.

Immediately the arms that I held in my hands vanished.

"When did you get so strong Haruhi?" Hikaru whined.

"Huh-" I started off but got interrupted.

"Mommy! Haruhi is being rebellious!" Tamaki cried out to Kyoya.

"Seriously, Haruhi. When did you get this strong?" Kaoru questioned.

"Errr," I made the sound. Crap! Instincts took over me there. I forgot that Haruhi was not as strong as me. Damn! I instinctively reflexed by twisting their arms when I felt I was in danger. Still, I didn't think I twisted their arm enough to make it hurt.

"It's . . . uhhh . . . nothing!" I managed a fake smile to cover up my disappointment at keeping my instincts in check.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to examine my arms. Lifting them both up and squeezing my muscle. Like examining a guinea pig. I didn't like it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, pulling down my arms.

"Haruhi, your arms are bigger," Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me questionably. "Did you work out or something?"

"No. My arms are just fine. They aren't bigger," I glared at them.

"Ha-and the Dark Lord 4 arises! We're going to go change now!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru backed and scurried to the changing rooms in the back.

"What the hell was that all about?" I mumbled.

"Not to break up anything, but we have only five minutes until the Host Club doors open," Kyoya mentioned, looking up from his computer.

After everyone changed...

"Haruhi! Look! I'm a warrior ninja!" Tamaki came out dressed up in clothes that looked like a one piece because of the same color. He wore a wig that had long sandy blond hair, tied to the back with a hair band. His shoes, straw sandals.

"That's great, Tamaki-senpai," I said before being pushed to the opening doors of Music Room 3.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Princess," everyone said in unison. I lip synced because I didn't know what to say.

After everyone got settled into their places...

"Oh my, princess. You're looking even lovelier today. Did you purposely do something to make me love you even more?" Tamaki asked while holding a girls chin.

"I- I di-did no -s-such thing!" The girl answered, blushing.

I looked away. Now I'm really questioning how Haruhi can stand this. Debt or no debt, I want to vomit.

I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hi-Hikaru! That was supposed to be our secret!" Kaoru said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Shhh, Hikaru. I only wanted to tell the girls how much I couldn't stand being away from you during that mission," said Hikaru, lifting up Kaoru ching and looking him in the eyes.

"Hi-Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered.

The girls that sat on the couch, next to them, awwed.

"Brotherly love~" they kyaa'd cheerfully.

"It's such a wondrous thing!" One of the girls exclaimed.

I looked away. Oh, brother. Can someone hand me a bucket? I need to vomit. PRONTO

I cautiously turned to where Mori and Honey sat.

"I'm supposed to be a girl. Do I look cute in a girls outfit?" Honey asked the girls that surrounded him and Mori. Oh, man. The crying thing again. They must have used fake tears or else their eyes would've dried out.

"No! You look adorable, Honey-senpai!" The girls replied, hugging Honey.

Mori just sat there next to Honey, doing nothing.

I turned away. At least that wasn't as bad as the last two.

I turned my attention to Kyoya, who had a small group of girls around him.

"And so, there's limited spots for the special tea party. Buy your spot now." He smiled as he had his pen and writing pad in hand.

"I'll buy a ticket!"

"I want a seat!"

"I want to buy my entry!"

I turned away. And apparently Kyoya sells stuff.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

I whipped my head around to see the girls around me.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just had to turn my head around because I was embarrassed to look at you all since you all look so beautiful." I smiled.

"Oh, Haruhi~" The girls blushed.

Fools. Idiots. Open-hearted, and easy to break people. The open-hearted people are always the easiest to break. Their hearts always break so easily. I want to protect people with open-hearts. To not let them see any pain or sadness. So they don't have to endure any similarity to the pain that I felt. . . .

After the host club open hours. . . .

"I'll be leaving first everyone," shouted Tamaki. "I promised to play with Antionette after school today."

Some of the host club members mumbled byes.

I just walked out my dressing room to hear Tamaki yell.

"Haruhi?!" He yelled and questioned at the same time.

Everyone walked towards Tamaki.

I walked over to Tamaki after everyone else.

"What is it now, Tamaki-senpai?" I asked.

"Why is there two Haruhi's?" Tamaki looked at me and frantically pointed to the person at the door.

I easily recognized the person at the entrance of the room.

****

(A/N): Hahahah! I'm cruel aren't I? Leaving it at such a good part? Well, never fear! I plan on posting the next chapter tomorrow. Please review, comment, and rate! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Kukiko and Haruhi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OHSHC people of any thing else made by its original creator. I only own what people I add in and the plot.

(A/N): I am so sorry for updating this so late. I know I shouldn't have any excuses but... Firstly, my mom grounded me because - wait for it! Because I forgot to take my hair out of the bathtub. I don't know about you all, but I think that is just stupid. Then when I did get my electronics back, I was busy packing for my trip to Japan. In Japan, I couldn't update or write anything cause of no internet. When I came back, I caught a cold so I felt dead. Then I had to go to Disneyland! Boy, my schedule's busy! In three weeks I have to go up to Canada! *sigh* Sorry again for updating late!-.-' I made this chapter, hopefully, really long. Things are hopefully gonna get interesting/started in this chapter. ^_^ I hope you like it.

Chapter 4: Kukiko and Haruhi

I recognized the girl in the doorway immediately. If it wasn't for the difference of clothing, we would look exactly alike.

"Ooh, this is interesting," I smirked, walking towards the real Haruhi.

"Haruhi, what-" Tamaki started asking while darting his eyes along with his head back and forth, but I interrupted.

"Now let's play the same game that I saw Hikaru and Kaoru play today. I'm bored, so let's play the which one is Haruhi game," I smiled, standing next to my sister.

I slipped up a couple times during the day. I still had small visible bumps under my sweater. I most likely acted a little different than how Haruhi would act around these people. I have a different body structure, on the outside, then Haruhi's. If they payed attention and noticed, the percentage rate of them guessing the real Haruhi is probably around 70%. High, but being Haruhi for the first day in school was interesting.

A lot of girls started up small talk with me. The males talked to me, thinking that I was Haruhi.

Yes, I had fun today. I observed quite a lot about this school and especially the host club.

A couple minutes passed while I thinked away and someone has yet to guess.

"Why aren't you answering? All you have to do is nod your head toward a person or lift a finger or open your mouth. I don't see how it can get any harder than that," I spoke, breaking the silence.

Still, no one answered. All of the host club member's eyes on Haruhi and I.

"Listen," I sighed, walking towards the back room. "If you don't guess, you're not playing. If you're not playing, you're boring the game. I'll be right back. I've got to show you something."

I went into the back room to change. Good thing I came prepared and brought spare clothes just in case this happened.

I shrugged out of the uniform and my chest wrapping and started putting on my bra, bigger-than-my-size jean shorts, and a loose, airy shirt. I kept my shoes on though. My bag for school wasn't big enough to hold my spare clothes, shoes, and class papers. I stuffed the uniform in my bag and went out, leaving my wig in place on top of my head.

I walked back to the main room to find everyone looking at me. No, not a regular look, but not exactly a stare at the same time. An intense look? I think that's what you would call it. Anyway, the air is pretty tense.

Tamaki spoke up first, "Who are you?" I could see the cold chills in his eyes and laughed, as it didn't have any effect on me. Who would've known that the cheerful and idiotic guy actually could be like this? His glare looked absolutely pathetic. It put the word 'glare' to shame.

I laughed, shocking Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. Hunny watched with a worryful expression while Mori just stood there, protectively, behind Hunny. Kyoya watched the situation, computer in hand, with a stoic expression.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I know this is an awkward moment to laugh. I guess my heart is just excited at this situation. Don't worry I'll be a lot more calm tomorrow. See, Haruhi, about what I told you last night? And about your question, Tamaki-senpai, 'Who are you', can you not see the resemblance? I would've thought that at least you of all people would figure it out first, or are you still blind?" I questioned, standing next to Haruhi.

"Sisters," whispered Mori.

I was surprised, just a little bit though. I guessed that someone else would've answered, but no matter, an answer is an answer no matter who it comes from.

"Correct," I smiled at him, pulling off my wig to let my long dark brown hair fall to my waist.

"Sister?!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking like someone has just figured out a secret. "Why didn't you tell me, Haruhi?" Tamaki whining through the whole last sentence. Urgh, seriously how does Haruhi handle this guy?

"Well, you never asked so I guessed that wasn't important," Haruhi paused, seeming like she was done talking, but started up again. "Besides, it's not like it changes anything about my being here, Tamaki-senpai.

I looked over at Kyoya who looked as if he was trying to remember something.

"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

"How can you be sisters? I didn't find anything that related to you in her middle school records, nor did her father tell me about you," Kyoya mumbled, not looking up from his computer.

"Did you even consider the possibility that Haruhi had a sibling?" I questioned.

"No."

"Do you think it might of been because I studied abroad in America for my last year of middle school?"

"Haruhi's brains are impressive enough to get into this school, but I highly doubt you are smart enough to study abroad while in middle school and get a scholarship at this school along with Haruhi."

"Well, sorry to burst your high and all-knowing bubble, but I am, I did, and now I'm in this school," I smirked.

"Impossible."

"Really now?" I finished, but realized I forgot to say something. "Let me introduce myself," I put my hand over my chest and bent over a little and went back to a straight-back position after I said my name. "My name is Kukiko Fujioka. I am the identical twin to my sister, Haruhi."

"Impossible," Kyoya muttered under his breath before rapidly typing on his laptop.

After a couple minutes of angry clicking, typing, and a face change, Kyoya spoke.

"Would you look at that. Here she is," Kyoya said, turning his laptop for everyone to see.

"But why did you decide to come back for only half of the rest of this school year?" Tamaki asked, turning his head back to me.

"Why? The answer to your question is simple. I was going to study my first highschool year abroad, but after reading a half years worth of letters from Haruhi, I decided to check on this 'Host Club' that she was forced to work in because of a debt that she owed to this club."

"That doesn't explain why, though."

"I came here to see if I needed to take Haruhi out of the Host Club, debt or no debt. I would pay it off some time in my life."

"You came to take my daughter away from me?" Tamaki wailed, taking a step back.

I gave him a deadly glare and spoke in a icy voice, "**Excuse me, Ta-ma-ki-se-np-ai, but Haruhi is not your daughter. I don't ever want to hear you say that she is your daughter, got it?**"

"Eeeeek!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey sounded out in unison from the glare and voice and backed away. Mori looked shocked and backed up with Honey. I sighed. I knew he was protective Hunny, but to this extent? I know Mori is not scared. He's not that kind of guy. Kyoya just stared at me. Haruhi looked at me with scared eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I just had to tell Tamaki something," I smiled an innocent smile.

Everyone except Kyoya backed up a little more with a scared look on their face.

"What's wrong," I smiled.

"No-nothing, Ma'am!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru whimpered.

"**I'm not old enough to be called Ma'am, Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru.**"

Eeeking again, Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other while Tamaki did a big hug on the outside, eeeking along with them.

"About you being here for Haruhi, how much would it take to make you think of us worthy of Haruhi staying here?" Kyoya asked, breaking the glare I held on Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I couldn't care less, but you thinking that the Host Club isn't worthy of anything is something I cannot stand by."

"Hmmph. Well, I already know you're backgrounds. I just need to watch you guys in your daily lives in how you act, interact, and how much you want Haruhi here," I shrugged.

"You know of our backgrounds? Would you mind telling me what your perception of our backgrounds is?"

"Ehhhh?" I asked, bored.

Kyoya looked at me intently.

My hands did a calm-down motion and I began, "Hmmm. Who should I talk about first?" I looked over the host club members.

"Tamaki, I'm starting with you."

"Ohh~ She's already going on first name!" Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled excitedly.

I ignored them and walked over to Tamaki. I put my chest against his backside, so I guess I hugged him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tamaki exclaimed, his face going beat red.

"Quiet," I demanded.

"B-but, yo-your-" Tamaki whimpered, his face still going redder and redder.

"Breasts," I bluntly finished for him. He just nodded once,hurriedly. "It's fine. Just don't think about it. I want to see clearer, so don't struggle, or I will hug harder. Tamaki looked at me for another second before looking at the floor with beet red cheeks. What? Never been hugged by a girl before?

I looked at a spot in the room and then focused on nothing, letting my vision blur. His aura is golden on the outside, quite thick for a normal person, but deep inside he held bluish and a blackish swirling aura. The black in him, mixed with blue, makes the emotion of sadness and pain. So much pain. He had to deal with so much. The bond... NO! I mustn't develop a bond. I mustn't feel the urge to protect him! I mustn't! I absolutely cannot form a bond! My mind snapped back. I'm supposed to tell his background!

"Tamaki, you were brought here, to Japan, because your family does not have any heirs. Your grandmother brought you here because of that and yet you are on a type of probation of becoming the Suoh heir. Your grandmother made a deal with you so that by coming here, your mother will be aided by the Suoh's. You're mothers condition: sick often and her family business broke down. You agreed to come to Japan with the setback of never being able to see your mother again. To be more in the past, your father was already wedded to a rich woman that he didn't love. He went to France to do some business, fell in love with your mother and thus you were created. Your grandmother rejected your father's plea to bring your mother here to Japan so you could all live together, he even broke up with his lawful wife. To be more in the present, you are only allowed to come and go in and from Suoh Manor 2 and you are not allowed to enter Suoh Manor 1. You really went through such a hard time, and yet you still are able to smile and act like a complete idiot. You are able to suppress your sad emotions to the point that no one can even begin guessing that you even have sadness deep within you. I would say say sorry and offer my condolences, but I hated when people said that to me when my mother died. So, I'll say this: You're sadness, pain, and despair, I've been through the same amount. Even though I don't have the same past as you, I still know your pain. You are the type of person that I automatically protect with all my will just because I don't want you to experience any pain ever again. I'm just made like that," I smiled. I heard a voice in the back of my mind.

_You can't protect him!_

I can't help it! It's something that happens automatically.

_Listen! Protect too many people, it will bring you down!_

But-

_No buts! You know what will happen. You've seen it before. You've experienced it before._

She quieted before speaking again.

_I know... that it is something that we cannot control, but we must control that feeling. We can't let that feeling over take our heart. If that happens... If that happens then it will hurt us both. This emotion is caused by the other side of us that got absorbed by me years ago._

I know. I'll try, but I can tell you now that I will end up protecting all of these people. As long as you don't reject them and as long as they care for someone that we already care about, we will protect them with all we have. We will even give our life to protect. That is one of the only things that keeps this body moving.

_I...know..._

Her voice faded.

I stood up as my vision went back to its sharpness.

"I looked at Tamaki's face. His face was full of different emotions at the same time. Sadness. Confusion. Pain. Loss.

"How did you figure out his condition?" Kyoya asked.

"I have my ways," I smirked.

"Like?"

"You will probably figure it out later. Much later. You're smart enough."

"Tell me now," he demanded. Well. I sure didn't expect this!

"Shut it. I am not done," I looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at me, shocked. Heh. Never had someone talk back to you like that before, huh. It has always been giving orders. The only person he'd get orders from is his father. I smiled. He's going to be so fun to tell.

I turned and walking towards Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Now, it's your turn. Since you're both connected, I'm going to tell both of yours at the same time."

I finished walking and hugged them from their backside.

My vision blurred and I saw Hikaru's burning red aura and Kaoru soft flame aura. Hikaru is more tempered while Kaoru is more calm and collected. Even though he wants to let all his emotion out, he keeps it in to help Hikaru.

"You both are identical twins. You had a past of anger and confusion at the whole world. You had two worlds: yours and theirs. You both wanted to be acknowledged as one, yet you wanted people to know that you're different. Truly if someone heard this, they'd be confused. You want people to acknowledge that you both make one, but are separate at the same time. You have different personalities, but are still the same. You feel as if the world didn't take the time to know you. They didn't take a lot of time, but that's what humans are. You should have made it more clear that you wanted to recognized as separate beings, but still the same. You did cruel things to girls that confessed and you kept to yourselves. You shut yourselves from the world and didn't let anyone in. You thought everything was a game. If something got boring, you ditched. You had a problem with people mistaking one of you for the other. Even when somebody would get it right, you would say otherwise. You thought the world abandoned you, and you left the world. You stayed by yourselves until Tamaki came. When you came to this host club, you gradually got better and better. You still like pranks and doing tricks, though. You are the identical Hitachin twins. The doppelgangers. Sons of a popular fashion designer and a father that works in a... company? Is he the owner...? Hmmm... nevermind. Anyway, when Tamaki first approached you, you thought he only wanted you for because your family name would look good if it was in the Host Club."

I stopped, the visions abruptly stopping from its flow.

The whole room was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Kukiko? Is there something wrong?" The twins asked me.

My head snapped forward, looking at them. My mind coming back from its lost thought.

"No-nothing!" I immediately said, trying to get away from any other questions that might arise. What happened? Why did the memory flow stop?

"Are you su-"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just had some..." I stood up and put my hand on head, slowly shaking it side to side, "...blockings. Just got a little headache, is all."

"I thought we were the only different ones, Kaoru," Hikaru stated, turning his head to face Kaoru.

"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking. This ones different from normal people." Kaoru said back, nodding his head.

"Kukiko is not even close to Haruhi."

"Agreed."

My right eyebrow started twitching from the beginning at their conversation. It's starting to bug me.

"You...do know that I'm right here...right?" I asked creepily while showing off a radiant smile.

"Eeeeeek!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru screeched at the same time, before they rapidly held each other in the others arms.

"The Dark Lord 5 rises!" They both exclaimed.

I looked at them confused.

"The whatta what now?" I questioned.

"You'll figure it out later, Kukiko," Kyoya said. He sounded like he was done talking but started up again. "By the way, I am The Dark Lord #1."

I blankly stared at him. "Oooooh," I started off sarcastically, "I'm so scared." I waved my arms in the air to imitate someone being scared.

Kyoya glared at me.

"What," I asked, lowering my arms.

"..." Kyoya said nothing.

I shifted my feet waiting for his answer.

"Wait," I put my hand up in front of me. "Are you surprised that I wasn't scared? Ha! That's funny! Why would I be scared of a line coming out of someone's mouth? That's ridiculous."

Kyoya looked stunned. Great. Now I can't tell whether he's surprised, pissed, or confused.

With a long awkward silence passing, I broke it because all the silences are getting on my nerves.

"Nevermind answering. You don't talk much. I thought that was supposed to be Mori's character." I shrugged. "Maybe you're more quiet than I thought." I turned my head to the side and put my right hand under my chin, assuming a thinking position.

"I guess I have to observe a lot more than I realized about that guy," I mumbled.

I realized, after my thinking, that everyone was staring at me. I quickly stood up straight and walked towards Honey and Mori.

"Hmmmm," I sounded and put my left hand up in a thinking position under my chin. I kept looking back and forth between Honey and Mori.

"What is it, Kuki-chan?" Honey asked, moving forward a step.

"Ku-Kuki-chan?" I exclaimed. "Like, as in cookie?!"

"Yeah!" Honey smiled. That only made me more worried.

I quickly glance at Honey when he called my 'nickname'.

"You look sick, Kuki-chan. Do you want to hold Usa-chan to make you feel all better?" Honey questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked and pointed at the bunny. "That? Why would I hold it? Besides, I'm not feeling bad or anything."

Honey started tearing up. "Are you saying that...you don't like Usa-chan, Kuki-chan?"

He-He's more like a kid than I thought! What do I say? What do I say? Should I say something that a kid would accept? No, he's in his last year of highschool. So I should say something more to his level. But he acts so much like a child!

I sighed in frustration. What should I say? Forget it. I'm just winging it.

"No no, Honey. It's not that I don't like him or anything..." I fake smiled. "It's just that I was surprised when you started calling me Kuki-chan. That's all."

"Oh," Honey said, in surprised tone.

"Do you not like my nickname for you, Kuki-chan?" Honey teared up again.

S-Shit! How the hell can he summon tears like that!

"Stop going on the verge of crying already!" I yelled.

"Kuki-chan?" Honey whimpered.

"I hate it when people start tearing up for no reason!"

Calm down. Calm down. I need to calm down. I didn't have all those years of practising to hold in my emotions for nothing. I just need to ignore the feeling. Ignore. Ignore it.

"Kukiko..." I heard Haruhi say my name.

I whipped my head sideways to look at Haruhi.

"You've been silent for a minute... Are you alright?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah. I'm fine. I just started thinking of something."

My reaction time is down... It must be because my hearts excited. All this explaining is making my heart excited. The rush. The...what's the word...

"Hmmmm," I sounded. The expressions, the confusion, the upper hand. That must be it.

I turned my head around to face Mori and Honey. I walked up to Honey and urged him to stand right beside Mori.

"Great. This'll be easier."

I went around to their backside and put my arms around them. My left arm resting on Mori's left side and my right arm resting on Hunny's right side.

Honey's aura, a pure golden shine. Tints of pink colored the gold. Pink? Really? Pink...huh, that is unexpected. Inside, very deep, I found a faint spark. A faint spark of darkness. I smiled. I guess even the most purest people can have darkness in them, huh. A new color appeared. Blue. A dark blue attached to the pink. Side by side. Not overpowering. Not destroying the other. Just there. Peacefully.

Mori has a ocean-color outside with a green shine in the inside. Green. Mori must be a person that loves animals and nature. Hmmm, a calm personality.

"There's really not much I can say about you two. Honey was told by his father to make sure no one can say that Honey looked weak. Being told that, Honey packed all his cute things and items away and stopped eating sweets. That worked a little while before Tamaki showed up. He told Honey that he thinks that people who show their true self is strong. After that, Honey joined the host club and showed his true self again."

I took a breath and started on Mori's.

"Mori, you follow Honey around like a protector even though you are not obliged to. Your ancestors protected Honey's ancestors but a marriage between the two ended all that. Even so, you still protect him. I guess you just care for him. You don't have much of a background other than that. You joined the Host Club because Honey joined the Host Club. You're like his shadow."

I stopped speaking. I released my hold of Mori and Honey.

"I guess it's my turn, right?" Kyoya spoke, closing his laptop.

"Yes."

"Hurry up then."

I looked at him doubtedly.

"Why aren't you resistant? I thought that you wouldn't let some commoner touch you. Let alone hug you."

"You seem like the stubborn type. You'll do whatever it takes to complete what you already have set in mind. With that, I can't do anything to stop you."

"You're fast," I mumbled.

"I don't have a commoner's brain." Kyoya smirked.

I stared at him.

"Since Haruhi and I got into this school, does that mean that we still have a commoner brain?" I questioned with anger hinting in my voice.

"You have commoner blood. That relates to the brain. The brain functions by oxygen and blood. The commoner blood that runs in your veins makes your brain commoner material." He put it matter-of-factly.

"Hehehehe." I started laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Kyoya looked at me as if I was going hay whack.

"It's just the blood part. Hehehe. You know, families such as yours, Tamaki's, the twins, Mori, and Honey, have been commoners before. Even if it is long ago, people can become famous and suddenly become high-class. Everyone's blood is the same in that matter. People like you and everyone in the Host Club, excluding Haruhi, just have different responsibilities. Different things to worry about, to think about, etc. If you think about it, it really just adds up to more troublesome things. Being like that adds more pressure. In that kind of place, there are restrictions that commoners do not have. It really is sad. That is a reason why I've never wanted to be a royal or anything high class when I was younger. Commoners have their problems and people with powerful businesses have their problems. Oh! But I'm getting off track."

"Such a change in attitude!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"One moment she's a teenager-" Hikaru started.

"-and in the next she's talking like a person that has been through many hardships!" Kaoru finished.

"A person that talks as if she been through a lot of hardships!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

I faintly smile at them.

"Yeah... I guess that could describe a part of me." I spoke softly.

_What's this? You're getting all depressed over one sentence? She laughed. Ridiculous. I didn't help you train to be like this. Toughen up._

I'm not getting depressed. It just brings back something I already knew to my mind.

_Right. She smirked._

_Better get a hold of yourself. You're having too many pauses in your talking._

_She smiled. People are going to see through your mask. That...would be a problem, wouldn't it._

No need to tell me. I'll deal with this myself. I don't need your help in this.

_Help? Help in what. I only help you in controlling your emotions..._

Her face disappeared from my eyes.

I look up. That's right! I was agreeing! Okay, now I just need to act normal.

"-kind of like an old person, eh, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

My head snapped up at 'old person'. What the- Is he talking about me?!

"Yeah. A person at our age shouldn't have reached enlightenment," Kaoru replied.

"**Excuse me? Hikaru. Kaoru.**" I looked at them directly and gave off a radiant smile.

"S-Scary!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried.

"**What were you saying about...an old person**?" I smiled even wider while giving off swirling waves that even they should sense.

"No-nothing!"

"Good." I dropped my smile and the invisible waves coming from myself.

"Kyoya," I whispered, turning my head to face him.

I grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from his chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded trying to pull his arm away from me.

Heh. He really thinks he can get out of my grip? I gripped his arm tighter.

"Just taking a precaution. Besides, how am I supposed to hug you from your backside if your back is facing the chair?"

"You could have asked me to move a little."

"With your personality, you wouldn't have budged."

"Let go," he demanded. I could feel his anger from my backside.

"Alright." I stopped dragging him. "It's because I already dragged you to the spot I want you to be at." I grinned while smirking at him.

"..."

I moved to his backside and put my arms around him. Geez. So many hugs today. No no. They aren't hugs. More like a connection, so I could see their memories better. I don't like anyone that I've hugged them with feelings or love. Hmph. I will never love anyone again. I swore. With my soul and my sanity, that I would never love again. It is a pathetic emotion. It makes you do things that you wouldn't normally do. It screws up how you think. It's...useless. I got rid of that emotion ever since...ever since Brandon. I kept all my emotions in control ever since I was 10. Except for a year ago. With him...

Crap. This is no time to be thinking about this. Concentrate.

I widen my eyes in surprise at the words and images flying past my mind. Kyoya. His two older brothers. His older sister. Tamaki. The Host Club.

"W-Wh-What is this?!" I yelled in pain as the visions kept flowing through me like daggers.

"Kukiko!" Haruhi exclaimed and rushed over to me.

"What are with these images? These words? Emotions?!" I yelled.

My vision! My vision's starting to get blurry! Why? I can't stop it. What's going on?

"The pain. The emotions. All yours. So strong." I looked at Kyoya in the eye.

"You experienced so much pain. You act pretty well. Like...me," I said the last word softly.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed in pain again, as my head had a another ripping pain go through. I leaned over with my hands squeezing my head to try to get rid of any part of the pain.

"So...much...emotion..." I drifted off as I collapsed into Haruhi's arms.

"Kukiko! Kukiko! Kuukiiikoooo! Ku..." Haruhi's voice carried off in faint whisper as I felt my soul plunge into darkness.

_What'd I tell you?_

My other self appeared, looking at me with eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Kuchiko. My darker half.


End file.
